


An Aging Dilemma for Blue

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Humor, Post-Series, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Justin had was a simple dating question, but it’s led him to realize everyone still thinks he’s a kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Aging Dilemma for Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It’s not my toy box and I’m merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Happy Birthday tptigger! Thanks to pockythoughts and m14mouse for letting me bounce ideas off of them.

Justin rested his forehead in his hand and resisted the urge to glare at his phone as he waited for Tommy to finish talking. Tommy took a moment. When Tommy stopped Justin took a deep breath and asked, “Tommy, how old am I?”

“What?”

“How old am I?” Justin repeated.

“Well…you…you’re…”

“I had my birthday last week,” Justin pushed.

“I know,” Tommy told him cheerfully, “Hayley and I sent you a gift.”

“I liked it too, thank you. That still doesn’t answer my question.”

“I…um…should I go ask Hayley?”

“Eighteen.”

“Wait, you can’t be eighteen!”

“I’m legally an adult.”

“But…but…”

“Do you know what that means?” Justin asked as he counted to ten in his head.

“I’m old?”

Justin laughed.

“Wait, I’m not old. How are you an adult and I’m not old?”

“Now I think you’re just pulling my leg,” Justin smiled.

“Well, you’re smiling aren’t you?” Tommy tried.

“Clueless, utterly clueless.”

Justin could hear Tommy’s grin even over the phone, “It’s why everyone loves me, but I still don’t think you should go on that date.”

“Yeah, you gave me the ‘I’m too young for her’ why’s, but she’s only two years older than me.”

“Oh,” Tommy managed.

“Yeah,” Justin sighed, “and I’m going to turn her down, but I wanted someone to talk to about this. Which clearly shouldn’t be you, or Carlos or Ashley or Cassie or Kat. There is no way I’d even attempt to try Andros. Zhane would just try and talk me into going on the date. Karone is on Miranoi, TJ is busy on ranger business and Tanya is on tour so there is no way I’m bugging her with this when I still get the impression she thinks I’m an annoying kid.”

“She doesn’t.”

“Well you could’ve fooled me,” Justin rolled his eyes as he saved the essay he’d been working on and opened his email. On a whim he sent an email to Cam detailing his dating dilemma. Cam had helped him on one of his college tours and they’d become online friends.

“Do you want me to talk to her?”

“No!” Justin told Tommy quickly, “It’s between me and Tanya and we’ll figure it out at the next ranger reunion.”

“Okay, if you’re sure. What about Adam?”

“He’s on a writer’s retreat,” Justin explained.

“He is?”

“Yeah,” Justin reiterated as he ran a hand over his face, keeping to himself that Adam still thought of him as being twelve too.

“Rocky?” Tommy suggested.

“I don’t want to bug him, his work load has been heavy.”

“Billy?”

“You want me to send an intergalactic email to Billy asking him how to turn down a girl without hurting her feelings because she reminds me of Dimitria and it kinda creeps me out?”

Tommy remained silent for a moment while he thought before he told Justin, “Yeah.”

Justin growled in frustration.

“Okay, don’t then. You want to talk to Hayley?”

“No.”

“But Hayley is amazing and I’m sure she could help you with your problem,” Tommy tried.

“What would you do?” Justin asked patiently.

“I…well I, um…I really don’t feel comfortable talking about women with you,” Tommy eventually managed.

“Because you still think of me as a twelve year old?” Justin asked.

Tommy remained silent for a moment before he suggested, “Maybe we should end this call before I dig myself into a deeper hole.”

“Agreed.”

They said their goodbyes and Justin buried his head in his hands as he shut his phone off. He wanted to scream. No one thought of him as older than twelve or thirteen and no one wanted to believe he might have dating dilemma.

“I can’t wait to see all their faces when I finally have someone I want them to meet,” Justin grumbled, then he let his head thunk against his desk, “Who am I kidding, I could get married and one of them would object because they think I’m too young.”

Justin eyes his phone suspiciously as it began to skitter across his desk. He picked it up and tried to decide what color they could all torture Tommy with next, “Hi Rocky, Tommy call you?”

“What’s wrong?” Rocky asked.

“Nothing.”

“Right, try again,” Rocky told him cheerfully.

“Tommy called you.”

“Before that,” Rocky prodded.

“I’m eighteen.”

“I know, that was a fun party,” Rocky grinned into the phone.

“Yeah, it was,” Justin acknowledged, “I just wish everyone would treat me like I’m eighteen.”

“What’d they do now?” Rocky groaned.

“I just wanted some stupid dating advice and you would’ve thought the world was ending because I’m too young to date,” Justin explained.

“Where have they been the last six years?” Rocky asked.

“Thinking I’m twelve or thirteen.”

“Is this a pizza thing?” Rocky asked.

“You’re not driving forty-five minutes so we can have pizza and I can mope,” Justin grumbled.

“Why not? I love pizza and I like hanging out with you and I don’t like it when you’re in a funk.”

“I’m fine Rocky,” Justin grumbled.

“Nah, I think there should be pizza,” Rocky decided.

Justin shook his head, “Is this a bottomless pit of a stomach thing?”

“No,” Rocky told him, “besides Kat owns that title now. She totally beat me in our last eating contest.”

“She clobbered you.”

“I’m so ashamed!” Rocky pretends to wail.

Justin laughed.

“So, pizza and plotting Tommy’s eventual active status?”

“Yeah, that’d be good.”

“Okay, dinner time then?” Rocky asked, “About six?”

“I’ll see you then. Thanks Rocky.”

“Thank Tommy,” Rocky told him before he hung up.

Justin shook his head then smiled as Cam was suddenly online and sending him a message. Between Cam and Rocky he was sure he’d have both problems eventually figured out.


End file.
